1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gun supports.
2. Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents relate to gun rests. None of the patents disclose the concepts presented by the present invention.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued to: ______________________________________ 4,575,964 Griffin 3,390,477 Galbraith 1,288,684 Roe 1,103,824 Page 915,481 Roop 889,658 Burnaugh 784,390 Dunham ______________________________________
The prior art shows several devices designed to relleve fatigue and allow for weapons to be held steady and for long periods of time without fatigue. The prior art designs support the rifle itself or upper arm. Prior art which attached to the body have sections which interfere which casual body movements in order to provide adequate bracing.
Of the patents cited, U.S. Pat. No. 839,658 shows a device supporting the forearm. In so doing, it relies on supports which also support the upper arm and includes a restraining strap around the torso. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,964 provides for support of a weapon in adjustable form from the knee. U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,477 shows a telescoping arm from the upper arm to the torso.
The present invention improves on the prior art. It supports only the forearm. As with the other patents, the design relieves fatigue. The device supports the forearm as opposed to supporting the weapon or upper arm. The forearm is the major weight bearing member of the left arm since the rifle is actually held by the forearm.
The invention is mainly designed for tree stand hunting. In tree stand hunting, aiming is generally done at a distance of over 100 feet from the target. When aiming at a distance, a small adjustment such as is available by movement of the shoulder, torso or thigh using the invention is sufficient to give a wide target area vertically and horizontally, there are no limits to body motion when using the device. Since no other part of the arm is supported or held in place at the same time, the device is not restrictive when it becomes necessary to change the height of the leg, torso or shoulder to aim.
The device is not attached to the body except at the forearm. By lifting the forearm, the device comes off of or is disengaged from the knee and the weapon may be fired without interference from the device in the event that a rapid change in vertical angle becomes necessary. Such changes may occur when the target moves close to or directly below a hunter in a tree stand.
Because there is no attachment to the upper arm or torso the user has greater flexibility. The device does not restrict any portion of the arm, except the forearm and does not attach fixedly to any part of the body except the forearm, although it may rest on the knee.
Unlike much of the prior art, the device may be released without special movements.
The device may be carried in place against the body by strapping the device to the arm. The brace folds into the forearm support and, due to this design, does not interfere with normal movements or with activities common in hunting such as climbing and walking until the invention is unfolded.
The invention unfolds from the forearm. A single hand is needed to unfold the portion which comes down to the thigh from the forearm. A single hand is necessary to adjust the height at which the forearm supporting member is held above the thigh. The invention unfolds quickly and quietly in an area where movements are restricted due to the unique design.
Since it is held fixed to the forearm, if released, the device remains attached to the forearm preventing it from falling and being lost or damaged.
Because the invention eliminates many of the parts required for body attachment and as the design does not require any individual design changes for different users at the manufacturing level, the invention is easy to fit and inexpensive and simple to produce and repair.
As the device does not lock in place, no shock is transferred by way of the support to any portion of the body.
The principle object of the invention is to provide support for the forearm of the user. Another object is to provide a device which is easily carried set up and released without interfering with typical hunting activities.
Another object is to provide a support which pivotally connects a forearm support to a knee or thigh brace.
Yet another object is to provide a light weight support having little bulk so it may be carried easily with a large amount of other hunting equipment.
Another object is to provide a single adjustable support for different users and for different positions for a given user.
Another object is to have a support fixed to the forearm when in use so that it will not fall or become dislodged by movement of the user while waiting, disengaging the support or firing the weapon.